


All Is Well In Latabae

by Jamcub



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: ?????? tumblr is a wild place and all yall thirsty, Breathplay, Choking, I'm tagging it on request of someone o if yr unsure I'd rather you didn't read it just to be safe ok, Light Bondage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader insert fic, implied I can write good porn, implied large insertion, kinda lol, lemme know if I'm missing tags, tagged as lt bc that is what it is but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamcub/pseuds/Jamcub
Summary: Needlessly rough and dirty reader insert fucking. Somehow this guy's been getting a load of attention (AHAHA) on tumblr and I was dared/wanted to write some porn? And here it is. What do you usually tag insert porn as on here?If you don't know who the guy is, check out this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhGUWgDEfbM





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I'm basing this on the translation on youtube, and since I'm only learning Icelandic, I'm by no means perfect. Reader is never referred to with gendered terms.

You weren't technically breaking any rules. All you really wanted was to catch a better glimpse of what the whole town was so quick to denote as their new hero. Not your fault everyone else got in the way when you’d tried earlier, anyway, and all you were planning to do was wait at his door until he came out, and then you'd politely introduce yourself.  
Easy as pie.  
When you'd snuck up to the door, though, you ended up facing the dilemma of, well - your target not even being there. Dejected, you rested a hand against the door. So much effort for nothing, then… As you moved to turn around, you suddenly became aware of a sound, like a quiet growl, or someone clearing their throat, behind you. Were you not alone after all?  
“Who are you?”  
Your heart sank and settled comfortably somewhere in the general area of your stomach. Of all the people to catch you sneaking around like that, it just had to be him.  
“Would you like to know what Riki does with nasty little snoops?”  
Your stomach lurched, and you pressed closer to the door, not daring to turn and face the man. To say you had landed yourself in hot water would be an understatement if you had ever seen one. You gasped quietly when a hand reached for your shoulder, forcing you to turn.  
“I think you didn’t hear me the first time.” He repeated, this slick demeanor quickly dripping off of him. His previous smile was all but gone quickly, replaced by a scowl that sent a shiver down your spine.  
You assured him quickly that, no Sir, you did hear him, you just didn’t know what to say, which earned you another glare.  
The man kept his grip on your shoulder, nails digging in painfully, fumbling a key out of his pocket. Once he’d found that, he pushed you out of the way to unlock the door.  
“You were being very rude.” Rikki tells you, shoving you into the room unceremoniously. You want to argue that essentially kidnapping someone who’s done nothing but wait in front of the door is also rude, but the sound of the door shutting pushes that thought from your mind quickly.  
“You still haven’t answered.” He states again. You shrug a little; at this point, you’d assumed it to be a hypothetical question rather than anything. Rikki takes off his hat, setting it on the nightstand and giving you a moment to look at the room.  
It’s small, but nicely furnished all the same, and you have a feeling the mayor had given this room to him on purpose, just to show off to the man that was apparently friends with the president. Other than a bed, the room contained a wardrobe, the night stand with a dim, yellow light on it, and what appeared to be his luggage. Nothing too out of the ordinary for someone who was just passing through the town and staying in a hotel, you supposed.  
“No answer? Ah, well.” Rikki popped the buttons on his coat open one by one, and you were left to wonder where this was going. If he was going to chew you out for snooping, he sure was dragging things out, wasn’t he? It was late, too, and you’d have thought he’d have wanted some time to himself by now. Apparently not, though, since he offers you a seat.  
“Sit down.” You sit on the very edge of the bed, smoothing out the comforter on top of it. There aren’t any chairs in the room, anyway, and you aren’t going to just... squat on the floor. Your heels drag on the floor while you avoid watching him undress, teeth worrying at your bottom lip steadily. The longer he is dragging this out, the worse you end up feeling, until the knot in your stomach has you feeling positively sick. You’d have been fine with getting hit at this point, really, and are about to say so when he’s finally done with whatever he’d been doing.  
“Since you refuse to talk to me,” He drawls, tracing his very pink lips with the tip of his tongue, “I’ll have to employ a more hands-on method.”  
Now, you wouldn’t be against having his hands on you - having glanced up once or twice before, you can tell they are, indeed, a very nice pair of hands - but at the same time, you’re worried about the implication of his words. You shrug again, licking you own lips nervously. “Maybe?” Is what you offer in reply, shoulders drawing up. You’re staring at the floor again, trying to find patterns in the wood so you aren’t looking directly at him.  
At least you can watch his feet as they shuffle around. The heels he’s wearing are almost a bit too high for him, you find, still gnawing on your bottom lip. You can taste blood now and are starting to get a bit sick from the taste.  
“I see you’re still being rude.”  
Maybe staring at the floor is rude, but again, you’re starting to get seriously skeeved out by the whole situation. You’re regretting even coming here, and despite actually getting to meet your idol, you can’t get yourself to feel good about it at all. You lift your shoulders a little, hands still grabbing the edge of the comforter on the bed to keep your fingers busy. From this point of view, you can see him shuffling closer.  
“Hmhm.” You feel his fingers run through your hair now, slowly, tugging just enough to feel uncomfortable. “Maybe you’re not the wordy type, then. That’s… fine.” You whine when your head is yanked upward and forward, against something hard and warm. For the first time since being shoved into the room, you actually looked up instead of at the floor.  
“Maybe if you’re not the talking type, we can arrange something else, yes?” Rikki drawls, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip.  
You realise with a startling suddenness just what you are nuzzling against, and immediately struggle to pull free, but it’s too late. His free hand is still resting on your shoulder, keeping your firmly in place against his crotch, not to mention his other one nestled in your hair. Heavy breathing from above you tells you at least he’s enjoying himself, even if you’re positively frozen in fear.  
The fingers in your hair tighten their grip, and you’re whining against what you quickly determine to be his hardon, straining against the smooth fabric of his catsuit. The noise seems to please him, and you find yourself lapping the flat of your tongue against the fabric. The material leaves little to the imagination at all, and soon you’re tracing around his head with your tongue.  
The same growling noise from above can be heard again, and you feel your head being forced forward, your cheek pressed against his lower body with the tent of his erection blurry in your view.  
“Oh, don’t be scared.” Rikki’s voice comes from somewhere above you, and you struggle to control your breathing that you hadn’t even noticed quickening. One of your hands moves to help brace yourself against his hip, the other resting a little further up. It’s not comfortable by a long shot, but better than being yanked around just by his hand in your hair. “I don’t plan to hurt you if you play along just a little.”  
You’re pretty sure that only serves to make you even more scared at this point, and you’re sure he knows as much. A quick glance up shows you that smile you found so alluring the first time he rode into town, but it’s lost some of its luster while you’re on a hotel bed, swirling your tongue around a barely clothed erection.  
At least his grip lets up a bit as he relaxes against you, giving you a little more room to move your head as you move. Before long, the fabric is soaked from a mixture of your saliva and pre you can taste even like this, and he pulls away slowly. You can hear the way he sharply sucks in breath before speaking again.  
“Hmm… that’s good. You are very sorry for snooping, aren’t you, hmm?” He asks, breathing heavily. “I’m sure you are. It is so impolite to lounge around in front of doors.”  
While talking, he moves, and the sound of a zipper being undone can be heard. You are still clinging to his sides kind of awkwardly, trying to get the taste of plastic and pre and sweat out of your mouth somehow. When you look up again, you’re facing his dick, a bit of pre clinging to the very tip.  
“Go on.” He urges you, and you know he’s still wearing that smile even without having to look up. Tentatively, you lap over his head, drawing a moan from him. Encouraged, you proceed to run your tongue along the underside of his length, trying to keep your eyes on his cock rather than glancing upwards.  
This wasn’t so bad, you thought, opening your mouth to allow his length to slide in. He was relaxing considerably when you obeyed, even going so far as to let go of your hair. Apart from the slightly bitter taste on your tongue, you’re almost okay with this, laving your tongue over his bare skin slowly. Riki keeps muttering under his breath, mostly small terms of encouragement, urging you to go on. Your eyes flutter shut, allowing you to concentrate on your own heartbeat and the way he’s twitching in your mouth. You slip into a kind of rhythm that leaves you both breathless and brimming with arousal, breathing heavily every time he pulls out.  
The silence is suddenly interrupted when he curls his fingers into your hair again, giving you a tug. You’re pulled off his dick with a wet pop and left to gasp in a mixture of pain, breathlessness and a sharp twinge of arousal. Tongue lolling out of your mouth, you’re left to watch and stare up at him, a little dizzy from the sudden shift in tone.  
But you aren’t afforded much time to think. Instead, Rikki pushes you over, with your arms pinned over your head and one of his knees in your stomach. His grip is surprisingly strong for someone this lean, and you feel simultaneously secure and scared in his hold. The mattress shifts under you when he moves, legs on either side of your hips now and supporting his full weight.  
“Very good.” He praises with an air of condescension, but you hardly care. Despite the situation, you have to admit you’re aroused, trying to move your hips a little without him noticing, desperate for some kind of contact. But of course he picks up on your body language, threatening to move his leg again to keep you still.  
“I did not say anything about moving around.” He says, quirking his eyebrows, and you still. You don’t want to give him a reason to lash out when he already seems like he’s teetering on the edge of violence.  
“Better.”  
What’s next is not much of a preparation, fingers sliding under your shirt to undo your pants deftly instead. He’s still cold against your warm skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake and pinning you with his other arm, and you can feel his weight shifting a little while he’s buying himself with your pants, and soon enough, underwear.  
Despite the situation and your growing fear of what you suddenly realise is a stranger to you, you can feel heat pooling in your stomach already. It’s obvious that he knows very well just what he’s doing to you, if the small toothy smirk on his face is any indication. You turn your head as much as his hold will allow, trying to avoid watching.  
To your great relief, Rikki doesn’t seem to care, busy slipping his long, thin fingers between your legs instead. Almost immediately, a moan slips past your lips, and he, satisfied with your reaction, pulls away his hand slowly. You can’t help but whine softly at the loss of stimulation.  
“Needy brat.” He mutters briefly, letting go of you for the moment. He slides off the bed, and, from what you can tell, goes through his things for a moment. When he returns, he’s got a length of cable with him. You make a noise of confusion past biting your lip, but he doesn’t offer an explanation, instead using the cable to deftly tie your wrist together. It’s not too tight, certainly not enough to hurt, but still definitely not comfortable.  
Rikki settles back on top of you with a soft grunt, adjusting your legs so he can more easily reach between them. The warmth in your stomach only gets hotter at his gentle, yet demanding touches. You hadn’t expected anything else from a man that was so obviously used to getting what he wanted, and it only made the whole experience even more tantalizing. This man was someone who took what he wanted, and didn’t ask questions; and for the moment, what he wanted was you. Your cheeks flushed and you try and cover your face before you feel the cable cut into your skin.  
Riki laughs, a deep, rumbling kind of sound that doesn’t quite fit his persona. He reaches up, running a hand from your bound wrists down your exposed arms.  
The whole situation was kind of arousing to begin with. No one had any idea what was happening behind closed doors here, and you very well knew that Riki would be strolling down the street as if none of this had happened the next morning. Your stomach lurched a little, whether from fear or excitement, you couldn’t tell.  
But Riki was a slow lover, if anything. He took his time touching you, each passing moment only increasing the heat inside of you. He takes his time undressing you, pulling open your shirt agonizingly slowly, teasing you with every touch. All the while, he leaves you whining for his attention, punctuated with short moans whenever he threatens to move below your waistline.  
But he never does. Every so often, he’d reach for his own dick, giving himself a stroke or two while leaving you unattended. When you complain, he pauses, his nails digging into your goosebumps-speckled skin.  
“I am touching you.” He points out, brows knitting in a frown. “I can’t believe you’d push me like that.” His teeth are bared in a snarl, and he gives a small, dissatisfied growl. You tense. His nails rake down your skin, leaving angry pink lines in their wake that stand out against your skin.  
You’re silent after this, the only sounds coming from either of you now muffled moans and groans. Every so often, you’d glance at his face, stealing a glance or two. He seems entranced in what he is doing, the slow movements of his hands as he deliberately dips his fingers below your waist, just to hear you gasp.  
By the time he pauses again, you’re a writhing mess under his hands, desperately bucking your hips for more. But he’s not willing to give it, instead shifting himself on the bed until he’s lined up with you, grinding himself into your lower body slowly. He’s making sure to only rut into your belly, leaving a sticky trail there that feels hot even against your heated skin, all the while wearing that fanged smirk that’s long replaced his pleasant smile. He, too, is breathing heavily, open-mouth panting spilling out of him with every thrust of his cock against you.  
Against you, but never into you. Your teeth have worried the skin of your lips raw, and you can taste coppery blood, but he’s humping just above your waistline, grinding himself into you with reckless abandon. Each thrust has you whining louder, needing him more and more and more - until his movement became torturous, each rut sending a jolt through you.  
You moan out a plea, begging him to finally fuck you, your voice grating in your throat. Only now do you realise he has a hand wrapped around your neck, forcing his thumb against your windpipe and choking you with every thrust against you. Still, he pauses, panting, adjusting his position.  
The next thing you feel is a sense of just how big he is as he forces himself into you. There’s no moment of reprieve, just the feeling of being filled completely as he forced himself in. The grinding picked back up, thrusting against the coil of heat that’d long since hit its peak, with every time threatening to have it spill. But release never came, and you strained your taut body, tensing up even more. Your voice is lost entirely now, short gasps and wheezes the only kind of noise you can make as his fingers close tighter around your throat and you feel like you might pass out before ever getting the release you crave.  
Before the darkness pricking at the sides of your eyes takes over, you can hear a growl somewhere above you, couple with the sensation of something even hotter in your stomach. Your hips buck as Riki finishes inside of you, both of your orgasms melting into one until you can’t tell which one of you is making noises anymore.  
And then it is all over, and he’s on top of you, nuzzled into the crook of your neck, hot, sweaty skin against hot sweaty skin, and both of you are gasping for breath. It’s an anticlimactic kind of feeling, a sudden crash from all the build-up, but you have neither voice nor energy to complain. Your wrists and arms hurt now that you aren’t focused on someone fucking you roughly into a bed, and you feel cold sweat beading on your skin. Everything is too much right now. You squeeze your eyes shut and quietly call out for him.  
Silence.  
Only when you hear quiet snoring drifting up from him do you realise he’s fallen asleep, clinging to your still warm body in his sleep. You squirm a little, drawing a muttered noise from him.  
Your eyes are still shut, but it takes you a while to fall asleep to the sound of someone breathing against your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to extend apologies to several people. I also keep forgetting which 'Riki' is the correct one so I elected to fuck it up.


End file.
